It takes two to tango
by superfelix
Summary: A post 2 x 11 Baggage story. Bobby and Alex celebrate a night full of dancing. Chapter 3: Continue of the dancing…horizontal. Attention Rating Shift from T to M!
1. A glow stick as evidence

**I want to thank Hannah and Hilary my two wonderful beta of that story.**

**Name of the story: **It takes two to tango

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren

**Word count: **5789

**Description:** A post 2 x 11 Baggage story. Bobby and Alex celebrate a night full of dancing.

**A/N: **The glow stick hit me a while ago and as I was with my good friend Katja in the disco, seeing dancers with those phosphor sticks I giggled a lot and remembered that episode.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner

* * *

**It takes two to tango**

**

* * *

Chapter one:** A glow stick as evidence

**Word count: **1263

**Rating and warnings: **T

**Description:** Alex and Bobby close the Jenny Sullivan case and an invitation.

* * *

Returning from the evidence vault, Bobby comes from the elevators and walks to his desk, an empty, white box tucked under his arm. The case is closed and they can bundle up all of Jenny Sullivan's items.

Alex doesn't sit at her desk, but Bobby notes her half-full coffee mug. She can't be far away. So he decides to begin with packing the box.

First he writes Jenny's full name and the case number in big, black capitals on the front side of the box. He puts the case file in first. The numerous papers and reports they had to fill out, the typewritten confession plus the copy of all notes Alex and he took the last eleven days. The file also includes a copy of the autopsy report.

Over the beige binder Bobby lays Jenny's loose-leaf writing pad, his fingertips run slowly over the paperboard. A big smile adorns his face – the missing cookies. They got Keith Ramsey because the cookies were private and Jenny didn't write it down.

On Alex's desk Bobby finds the white ping-pong ball in the evidence plastic bag. He didn't tell Alex where he got the idea. A ping-pong ball in a fuel tank of a car – the car of Mr. Dixon, his biology teacher, had saved Bobby from failing in biology class in high school. He'd used the extra week very well and had managed a B+ in the postponed exam. It had been a week full of hard work. The little trick with the plastic ball had cost him just five minutes of thinking. He had been much better in physics than in biology. Bobby's smirking gets bigger.

The yellow glow stick is the last item Bobby packs into the box. He rocks his chair backwardsand opens the top drawer. He hears Alex's words again, _'__I can't believe you touched that thing.'_. He bites his lips to stifle a chuckle. Again, he slides the smooth plastic through his fingers; toys with it, periodically making it disappear and then re-appear as his mind slowly drifts away.

"Did you ever see what a stripper can do with a phosphor stick like that?"

Bobby jerks and almost jumps out of his skin. The stick falls into the box, clacking.

"And I thought you worked in Narcotics. I am the expert with those sticks," Alex whispers amused in Bobby's ear, and fishes the glowing item out of the box again.

It's late Monday night and the most colleagues left work hours ago. Bobby slept with eyes open. He forgot that Alex is still at Major Case.

"Jeez, Eames! You scared me to death," Bobby pants, "You just took ten years off my life."

"Sorry, Goren," Alex replies cheekily, and sits down her red chair, sipping her coffee. "I didn't want to frighten you, but it was too enticing. You were so engrossed in your thoughts."

Recovering from his shock, Bobby purrs his lips. "Yes, once I saw a stripper…"

"Please, Bobby."

"She did a very good job," he says grinning, and lolls back in his chair.

"I can imagine," Alex replies, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "We got everything?" She points with the stick in his direction.

"Yes, the file, the pad of notepaper, the ping-pong ball and the," Bobby clears his throat. "The glow stick." He takes it from Alex and puts it back in the box. "Can we seal the box?"

"Yes, everything is inside. Do you have my notes?

Bobby nods and reaches for the lid. In that moment Jeffries, the last working detective, strolls out of Major Case toward the staircases.

"Good night, Eames, Goren."

"Night, Jeffries," they say in unison.

"Don't burn the midnight oil, okay?"

"Never! We're almost done," Bobby replies, and notes that Alex – completely absorbed by her thoughts - stares at the words: Jenny Sullivan. "What are you thinking about?" he asks curiously, and gets a deep-drawn sigh as reply.

"Alex?"

She looks up and gets catches in Bobby's soft brown eyes. He holding eye contact over a long time, Alex bites her lips and shyly lowers her gaze again.

"I…I just want to thank you, Bobby."

Surprised, he raises his eyebrows. "What for?"

Licking her lips, Alex begins to speak, "I never have to feel uncomfortable coming to work. I have no fear. I never awaken from nightmares and tremble at my whole body because…because we get together again."

Astonished, Bobby covers his moth with one hand. "Oh?"

"Work is fun…at least most cases. Okay, it's a hard job, but you make it easy. I can't imagine what Jenny went through with her colleagues the last couple of months." Alex massages her forehead and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm really lucky to have you as partner, Bobby. You would never do something like that to me. You would never scare me. You respect me and you would always protect me," she whispers with blushing cheeks.

Bobby winks bashfully and looks around the penumbral Squad room. They are alone, yet he whispers anyway.

"Alex." and he feels the heat in his whole face. He stares at her heavily breathing chest and sees expanding red freckles at her throat and neckline, which make a nice contrast to her light blue blouse.

"T…too much information…too p…private?" Alex stutters, and wants to stand up, running away.

"No, no, no," he tries to calm her. "Please stay, you just surprised me. I'm flattered." He smiles because Alex sinks back onto her chair, relaxing. "And Alex, I'm the lucky one in this partnership. You are the best partner I ever had. You are the first one, who doesn't think that I'm crazy and odd. You broke the 'How long can I be Robert Goren's partner' deadline months ago. You respect my acting at the crime scene and my interrogation techniques. I think we are a wonderful team and I am very glad that you feel fine in my company. I can say I always feel good when you're around. And yes, you said it. I wake up in the morning and am glad to meet you at work." Bobby loosens his tie during his words, because it is choking him. It is not easy to talk about his feelings, but he wants to reply Alex's nice words and it's actually liberating to tell her how he really feels.

Alex rests her chin in her palm, looks smiling toward him. "We should have private moments like this more often."

"Yes."

There's an awkward moment of silence until Alex stands up and reaches for her coat. "It was a long day, Bobby. We should go home. Let's just drop off the box."

While Alex shuffles to get ready to leave, Bobby suddenly has an idea.

"Are you tired?"

"Eh'hem?"

"I mean, do you have plans for tonight?"

She turns on her heels and shakes her head. "Not really, why?"

"Maybe you like to go out?"

"A drink?"

"Yeah, and maybe…dancing?"

Alex raises her brows and steps back to their desks.

"Can you dance…Tango?"

"Yes…the basics," she replies cautiously.

"I know a really nice and private location on the Hudson, Chelsea Piers."

"Oh, sounds nice, why not? But Bobby I have no dress and first driving home to Queens and then coming back to Manhattan? And Tango without a dress and the right shoes…"

"That's no problem; I have a plan, Eames, trust me."

"'kay," Alex answers, but she's not sure to what she's just agreed. Bobby's gleaming eyes and his smirking lips alienate her just a little bit.


	2. Glow sticks around wrists

**It takes two to tango**

**Chapter ****two:** Glow sticks around wrists

**Word count: **2530

**Rating and warnings: **T

**Description:** Close dancing under red bulbs, closer embracing in the cold of a November night.

* * *

"Holla Roberto! Bienvenidos, what a pleasure to see you again."

"Good evening, Senor Ramirez," Bobby shakes the hand of the fervid Argentine. "This is Alex."

"Oh, you brought someone with you. The ladies will be very sad about that," he says seriously, but turns to Alex and bends down to kiss her hand. "Pleasure meeting you," he breathes over the back of her hand. "Realmente!" he says, and Alex thinks that his dark eyes can see her deepest secret. Her mouth gets dry and her tummy jumps up and down, but Alex feels very good in front of Senior Ramirez face. "No dress, bella dona and shoes?"

Alex shakes her head, and turns to Bobby, seeking for help, but he is only smiling wickedly.

"I know exactly what you need." Senor Ramirez says with his rolling accent and reaches for Alex's hand. "And Roberto,tsk tsk tsk**,**" Ramirez gaze roams over Bobby's whole business outfit and begins to shake his head. "You know were you will find everything, right?"

"Yes, Senor," Bobby says embarrassed, but nods encouragingly towards Alex.

Bobby's warm smile lets her relax and she follows the Argentine fearlessly. Senor Ramirez guides her deeper into the dimly lit body of the ship; turning her head, Alex notes that Bobby is following them.

Alex has often been to the Chelsea Piers, but she never spotted this dance-boat before. As the two of them arrived at subway station 8th Avenue, 14th street, it was cold, but had stopped raining. They strolled though the nightly New York towards the Hudson. The ship anchored at one of the numerous quays and swung slightly. It was illuminated with many red bulbs, but no one was on deck. It was just too cold, even on a normal foggy November night.

"Only one more staircase to go."

"Good," Alex wheezes. The steps are very steep and incredibly narrow, Alex must hold on tightly to the handrail. Above her, she hears Bobby's light and quick steps. He obviously is very familiar with this club.

"Wow Rita, I knew that this dress would be perfect for you," Alex hears Ramirez. "You look unbelievable." And then her eyes catch a tall brunette with abundant cleavage, legs up to her neck, all wrapped in a fire red coloured dress, which shows more than it hides. Alex presses against the wall to let Rita pass. Rita nods her thanks, but beneath the surface Alex can see that Rita is seizing her up.

Ramirez opens a small door and golden light flushes the narrow corridor. "You can have the dressing room all for yourself," he says. "Come in Alexandra, I have an idea."

As Alex ducks into the cabin, she hears Rita's shrill voice. "Oh Bobby, you're here tonight, wonderful."

"Sorry Rita, I brought someone with me."

"Oh!" comes back sharply. Alex can only imagine Rita's disappointed face and smirks. "But there must be one dance on your card," Rita is trying the sensual scam.

„Sorry, this night belongs to my friend, only. Maybe another time."

Surprised, Alex bites her lips and turns on her heels. She sees Bobby standing in front of another cabin, his hand on the doorknob, but looking straight into her eyes. "I will wait here 'till you're ready and then we can go together."

"Maybe I will to wait for you," she jokes, relieved to hear that she won't have to search the right way through the dark ship alone. "I'll hurry."

"You can trust Senor Ramirez..."

"Eh Roberto, every woman is save in my hands because I only want you," Ramirez cuts in.

Bobby chuckles. "Anyway, he knows what women want," he says and enters the men changing room.

"Do you trust me, Alexandra?"

She nods and lets her gaze wander around the cabin. There is a little table with an upholstered chair in front of it and a round mirror hanging on the wall. It is framed by a dozen light bulbs. On hat stands hangs hundred of dance dresses and in shelves stand in line shoes, shoes, shoes. All colours, all sizes, all materials, all with heels.

Alex gasps for air. She is in paradise, in a female paradise.

"What do you think about pink?" Ramirez shows a dress, which looks more like two fabric scraps and many ribbons.

"Never! Pink is fine, but I'd prefer something with a little bit more dress to it…"

"You're right darling!" Ramirez digs through a few more dresses. "What about black?"

"I like black," Alex replies, and wants to reach for the second dress Ramirez shows her.

"Oh no, it's a 12 and you wear, 6?"

"Between 6 and 8," Alex sighs.

The man ransacks the second clothes rack "Uhm si," he exults. "Alexandra, now I found the perfect dress for you." He presents Alex a knee-length satin dress with spaghetti-straps. It is dark purple, has the colour of the sky on a cloudless night.

"It's beautiful," Alex exhales, and comes closer, reaching for the smooth fabric. It falls like cascades. Her eyes sparkle.

"Wonderful, you like it. That's important. That's the only way you could live the Tango. Roberto will show you where you can leave your own clothes and you can pick the shoes you like," he says winking, and points to the shelves. "I'll be at my place and maybe you will reserve a dance for me." Smiling he leaves the cabin, leaving Alex all by herself.

Alex steps closer to the mirror and holds the soft dress to her body. Dreamily she spins round once and then hangs the dress on a hook beside the table. She slips out of her comfortable low shoes and removes her black business suit. Only in her pale blue blouse, Alex looks down her body. She bends forward and moves her hands along her sharp legs.

"Phew, lucky me that I shaved them this morning," Alex murmurs to herself in relief. Then her eyes fall on boxes, which are stored under the table. They are labelled 'personal items'. Alex fishes for one, folds her clothes and stores them inside. Lost in thoughts she pins up her hair. The result looks presentable, not strict, but with strands falling out just in the right place to look very sexy. Then she walks over to the shoe shelves. Little silver sticker with the size numbers helps her to find the right size. Alex has to look for the seven.

First she tries black stiletto sandals with four-inch heels, but must remove them. They are too high and uncomfortable after an eight-hour working day and she would only clinch onto Bobby's body, unable manage one single dance step.

After going through a few more pairs, Alex finds the perfect shoes. The sandals have a wide, three-inch heel and the leather is dark red. Around her toes the shoes are closed, so she has a good hold in them. The straps are crossed one time over the back of her foot and then nestle around her ankles.

Now Alex is ready for the dress. She slips out of her blouse and inside the smooth fabric. She has to stifle a chuckle because her bra peeks out at a few places. Alex peels off the top and removes her bra, laying it inside the box. Now the dress is perfect. The top fits like a second skin and the skirt enhanced the soft curve of her hip and butt. With plackets just in the right place above her thighs, the dress not only flows nicely but also looks incredibly lascivious.

Alex turns around to see the complete outfit. Her gaze falls on her bare back safe for a single silk strap that crosses it three times and is then tied into a ribbon.

"Sexy!" slips from her mouth. "But dear, what's that?" The bow opened during the dressing and the ribbon twisted. Alex fingers for the silk, but can't unravel it. A knock on the door lets her pause for a second.

"Alex, are you ready?"

"Almost Bobby, but please come in. I need your help."

Bobby opens the door carefully and peeks inside. He swallows and bites his lower lip. "Oh my goddess, incredible," – _ho_t – He steps inside. "You look ravishingly beautiful."

Alex lowers her gaze shyly and shows Bobby her back. "The ribbons are twisted and I can't get them unsnarled."

"Oh…okay," Bobby replies and comes closer. Warily he moves his fingertips over the soft, warm skin of Alex's athletic back and fumbles with the ribbons until they're right. In the mirror he can see Alex closing her eyes, and suddenly her body is covered with goosebumps. "Are my hands that cold? Sorry!"

"No, they feel good," – _too good_ – Alex swallows, and opens her eyes again. "I like your outfit."

Bobby wears a black suit combined with a dark violet dress shirt. A creamy-white scarf lies around his neck instead of a tie. On his head sits a wide-brimmed hat, tilted to the side just enough to make him look absolutely handsome. "Is it right this way?" Bobby asks, stroking over the smoothened ensemble of silk and skin underneath for a last time.

Alex turns around to see her back in the mirror but she loses her balance. Spontaneously, she holds onto Bobby, her nose pressed against his silk shirt. She feels his warm strong body. Bobby also reacts. Quickly he closes his arms around Alex's feathery frame, holding her save. To hide her embarrassment, Alex frees from Bobby's embrace and feels for the fabric of his shirt. "I would say we are in partner look, partner," she laughs. "Let's go. That dress and your hat scream for dancing."

Bobby is relieved that they pass that odd moment so easily. For three seconds they were close like never before and their hearts beat in unison. "Give me your clothes. I'll show you where we can lock it."

Before the women changing room, Bobby bends forward and reaches for his own box. "Can you please open that door?" Bobby points on a third door.

"Sure."

The small room is filled with lockers. In a double lockbox he moves the two boxes of Alex and him. In the semidarkness Bobby fingers for Alex's hand and guides her out of the hull to the dancehall.

**-xXx-**

The ballroom is dipped in red light and Bobby instinctively leads Alex to the middle of the dance floor, where he lifts her left and onto his shoulder, while he reaches for her right and pulls her closer. Gently he lays his right palm on her small of the back, feeling her warm skin and strong muscles. He looks down at her, encouraging her. "Why you don't start?" he asks puzzled, because Alex doesn't move.

"The dance floor is the only place where I let the man lead," she replies pertly.

Bobby purrs his lips because of that answer. "All right, then I know where I'm at with you." He gets even closer and presses his right knee between Alex's legs, dividing her skirt and showcasing her naked thighs, not without stealing a little glance. "Let's live the Tango."

"Let's live the Tango," Alex repeats, feeling for the nape of his neck with her fingers and playing with his curls. Their gazes sink into each other. They have eyes for themselves only as they start to dance to the music of Tigre Viego by Osvaldo Fresedo.

**-xXx-**

"I like the night in the city," Alex jitters, nipping at her hot lemon tea. Both, the hot liquid and her breath cause little clouds of fume in the cold winter air. To take some rest, Bobby and Alex left the interior of the club and stepped outside on deck. It's the second dance floor, but only in summer, so they are alone now. "But it's too cold."

They stand at the railing and see the lights of Hoboken.

"Hold my tea a minute," Bobby whispers, and passes Alex his mug. He slips out of his jacket and wraps Alex into it.

"No Bobby!"

"I'll get us a blanket."

"Thanks," Alex says smiling, and snuggles deeper into the black fabric, still warm from the heat of Bobby's body. Placing the mugs onto the railing, she rests her elbows next to them, nestles her chin in her palms.

Just a minute later, Bobby comes back outside. He grants himself the time to watch the delicate silhouette of his partner in front of the sparkling lights. With his eyes he follows her loosened hair strands waving in the wind. "What a wonderful night," he says, and steps behind Alex. Turning her head, she faces him and gives him a stunning smile. Deliberately, he closes the red cover around Alex and himself, pressing his heated front against her lulling back.

"Thanks for showing me such an incredible place."

"It's my favourite Tango club. The music is always excellent and the owner, Senior Ramirez and his husband are wonderful people."

"I like the idea of renting clothes. The idea is phenomenal. I've never seen that before."

"You come aboard and can leave your problems behind for a while. I enjoy the private atmosphere."

Alex closes her eyes and drifts away in Bobby's strong and warm arms. Her head lies on his shoulder and she slowly covers his hands with her palms.

"You're a wonderful partner, Alex, on the dance floor and at work…but you cheated," he murmurs in her hair.

"Pardon?"

"You said you only knew the basics. Very funny!" he teases her.

"You're a good teacher and you lead me quite well. I just had to follow where you pushed me."

"Then follow me a last time. Give me one last dance, Alex." Bobby moves her around.

"My pleasure," Alex replies, catching Bobby's eyes. She returns Bobby's jacket and they stroll below deck again, holding hands."

Arriving inside, their gazes fall upon a young couple. They dance very well, but haven't changed into Tango clothes. Alex swallows the last of her tea and suddenly burst out laughing wildly. Matching her disco outfits, the young man and his girlfriend wear blue, red and green glowing phosphor sticks around their wrists.

To hide her amusement, Alex turns on her heels and nestles her face into Bobby's chest, muffling a chuckle. She laughs until tears flow and her stomach hurts. Her laughing is infectious. Bobby giggles with her.

"Help me. It hurts," Alex snorts with laughter. "I can't stop it."

"I can't," Bobby replies, and they both waver from the laughter before he manages to guide both of them in a darker corner where they fall onto a comfortable couch.

"Did you see that?" Alex snorts into the curve of Bobby's neck. She is curled in his lap and his arms lay around her waist.

"Sure!" He starts stroking her back.

"Dear, what coincidence!" Alex giggles, and now she realizes her closeness to Bobby, their twisted bodies. Her laughing abates and she gets lost in his dark brown eyes and the soft contour of his full lips. Their two faces full of sensuality come closer, but as they share a breath, Bobby whispers shyly, "Shall we dance?"

Alex nods and breaks out of Bobby's embrace. "Yes."


	3. Glowing under blankets

**It takes two to tango**

**Chapter ****three:** Glowing under blankets

**Word count: **1996

**Rating and warnings: **M

**Description:** Continue of the dancing…horizontal

* * *

"And we can really keep your clothes on, Senor?"

"Yes, Alexandra it's okay. I know you two had a long day and our changing rooms are taken right now. Just give Roberto the dress and shoes in the next couple of days. He will bring them back to us."

"I told you, it's no problem," Bobby smiles with an 'I told you so'-tone.

"All right. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Frederico. I'll come back."

"I can't wait for that night, darling. Good night."

"Good night," Bobby and Alex reply in unison. They step on the pier into the cold, wrapped in their warm coats.

"He never offered me his first name," Bobby leans close to her to whisper into her ear, his tone is astonished, if not a little jealous.

"We drank to close friendship as you were in the bathroom and Frederico seized the chance to dance with me."

"Maybe I should dance with him, too."

"I think when you do that he will allow you to do more than just call him by his first name."

"He is happily married, Alex." Bobby replies, his voice playfully serious. They both start to laugh and Alex links her arm under his as they follow 11th street.

"Taxi!" Bobby calls the first Yellow cab he sees. It stops with squealing tires. Bobby opens the rear door and puts the bag with Alex's business clothes and shoes inside. "It's yours. I will take the next." Turning to the driver he says, "Drive the lady to Queens, Beach Crest 27."

"Okay," Alex answers and gets inside. As she looks up, her face is beaming with a smile. "It was a wonderful night, Bobby. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun."

Bobby bends down and breathes a slight peck on Alex's cheek – feels her, smells her. His lips are very close the corner of her mouth. He can't believe how his body reacts and barely manages to sound normal when he says. "I hope we will repeat that." It was phenomenal to hold her close all night, but at the same time, it was an ordeal to do it and suppress all natural reactions. And now a simple kiss tips him over the edge and he is fully erect.

"Sure we will, Bobby. See you tomorrow..."

"…at work. Bye Alex and good night." Bobby bangs the door and waves as the cap drives away. Then he turns around and is looking for a second taxi.

A honk startles Bobby out of his thoughts – of Alex and their night. He looks around and sees a Yellow cap approaching. The back seat door opens and Bobby recognizes Alex, who slides onto the other seat, making room for him.

"You forget something?" he asks nervously.

"Yes – you!" Alex replies, biting her lips in uncertainty, whereas her hands feign certainty and reach out for Bobby.

"What do you have in mind, Alex?"

"Do you really want to end the night this way?"

Bobby's mouth runs dry. He doesn't know what to answer, but gets inside the taxi.

"Greepoint, 210 Mather Street," Alex says, and grasps Bobby's hand even tighter.

Until the Williamsburg Bridge they share intense eye contact and holding hands with entangled fingers and circling thumbs on each other's pulse point. Alex's breathe gets shorter and Bobby can't look somewhere else. He is mesmerized by her eyes.

Slowly their faces come closer and now no one can escape. Alex reaches for Bobby's cheeks, covers them gently, then tenderly strokes her thumbs over his full and soft lips. Courageously she lays her lips on the other side of her thumbs.

They breathe the same air and as Alex removes her thumbs they share a first, inevitable innocent kiss, just a mere moment their lips touch, but it feels like eternity. They cock their head a bit and start to move their lips, sucking cautiously.

"Mather Street," the cabbie says, and Alex and Bobby startle. They've lost the feeling of time and space.

**-xXx-**

With her lips on the brick of contact with the soft skin of Bobby's throat, Alex feels his body heat. She doesn't touch him. She only sniffs. Bobby leans against the door of his flat and Alex presses against him.

"I'm afraid," he whispers, his fingers loosen her hair.

"Of what?"

"When I now start to kiss you…deeper…"

"…yes," Alex groans

"Then I can only stop after I've kissed every inch of your body."

"So, what are you afraid?" she asks with low voice.

"Then I would like you to touch my whole body with your mouth." Behind his back Bobby fumbles with the lock.

"Oh Bobby, I will do that. I can't think of anything else," Alex murmurs sensually, and they fall into Bobby's apartment.

"Dance with me again."

"My pleasure!"

"Naked?" Bobby whispers in her ear, peels Alex out of her coat and opens the bow in the back of the dress that he's tied only a few hours ago. He brushes his lips over her bare shoulders and nestles his face in the soft flesh of her neck. Alex shakes her feet and the red sandals fly away.

"You have to be naked, too, Bobby!" Alex replies pruriently, and while he is starting his hi-fi system, playing the record _Members of Tango_ by Sexteto Mayor, she reaches around his chest, removing his coat and unbuttoning his purple dress shirt. The suspenders drooping at his sides and the shirt unbuttoned, Bobby turns to Alex, causing her to tremble. Bobby never looked sexier in her eyes. She dares to pull off the straps of her dress, which slowly glides down her silky skin. With only her petite panties left, she gets closer Bobby, kisses the thin skin of his throat. The view of Alex's perfect body lets Bobby gasp for air. He surrounds her warm, naked frame with his arms and presses his nude belly against her little breasts – seeing this is incredible and feeling it is unbelievable. Slowly, he starts to dance to the music.

"My arms hurt," Alex sighs shaking. With her body exposed, the perfect pressure of Bobby's knee between her legs is too much for her. "Without the pumps you are even taller."

"Then lay them around my neck. You should only moan because of lust not of pain." Bobby whispers, and puts her arms gently over his shoulders. Himself he curls his arms around the small of Alex's back, feeling her pulsating heart. "You're so beautiful." They just tiptoe to the slow music. It's more like hugging and snuggling than dancing, but then Bobby's favourite part of the song begins. He grins, and when the violins resound from the speakers, he turns Alex quickly around so her back is pressing against his front. Bobby does a last Tango step. He pushes one palm in the nape of Alex's neck and bends her deep over his dining room table while his other hand surrounds her delicate body, pressing his frame even closer. With crossing arms around her breasts they both scream because of nearness and desire.

Bobby can't hide it anymore. He is aroused and fully erect. Spinning Alex back around, he lifts her onto his hips and carries her to his armchair. While he places her carefully onto it, he removes her last garment.

Alex pulls at his dress shirt at the same time as she realizes what Bobby plans to do: He's spreading her legs and laying them over the armrest; gliding his tongue from her lips, circling it around her sensitive breasts and moving it slowly to her belly. "Oh no Bobby, not there." She takes his face in her palms, so he has to look in her eyes.

"Don't be shy, Alex. You're perfect and I must finally taste what I've been smelling for so long." Bobby gets down on his knees and starts his ministrations of the woman he eagerly wants.

Bobby's fuzzy-head lies between Alex's legs for over thirty minutes and his big hands with his elegant and long fingers are all over her shivering body. Never before has Alex been spoilt so slowly, never before has she heard such a mix of sweet and dirty words. It is an endless licking and sucking. Alex comes quietly – as always. She can't restrain her rocking hips. They do it by themselves. She is breathless and lies more on the chair than she sits.

"Bobby, now," she moans calmly. There is no more reserve and Alex flies away.

"You looked so gorgeous during your climax," Bobby murmurs in Alex's ear and gets up off the ground. He wants to take her hand to guide her in his bedroom, but suddenly Alex's legs reach around his hollow of the knees to hold him in that position – in front of her. Her fingers fiddle at his belt, then removes pants and boxers.

"Alex," he gasps.

"Do you think I let you go without a response?" she says with low voice.

"You…you don't have to…"

"I must taste what I've been smelling so long," Alex says smiling, and gets closer. With her lips and her nose she runs slowly from Bobby's chest to his bellybutton until his hardness, leaving a moist track behind. Carefully she places a soft kiss on Bobby's quivering glans. With eyes big as eggs sunny side up Bobby watches how his sex glides slowly into Alex's soft mouth.

"I…I'm in heaven," he screams a little overwhelmed. Not in his wildest dream he think of his partner spoiling him that way – okay no, in his wildest dreams she did.

Alex is not greedy and monotonous like other women. She manages to surprise him every minute that he's inside her. It's mind-blowing. The warm and moist place with the sweet tongue turns him on as much as her deep and guttural groaning.

"Stop, Alex or I'll explode," Bobby babbles, and withdraws from her lips. He reaches for her hands and raises her up. "Let's go to my bed."

"'kay," Alex licks her lips lasciviously, and Bobby guides her slowly through his hall to the room she never visited before. Carefully he places her in the middle of his king-size bed with the black sheets.

Bobby can't take his eyes off of Alex. But before he will finally cross the last line, he opens the drawer of his nightstand and says, "I have condoms with strawberry and chocolate flavour."

"Mmmh, yummy."

"Black ones."

"Fit perfectly to your bedcovers."

"Extra moist."

"Uhm…I...I think you made me wet."

"And a few which glow in the dark," Bobby says smirking.

"Really?" Alex laughs.

"Yeah, got them from Lewis for my 40th birthday." Bobby shows Alex the little black box. "Which colour?"

"I…would prefer when we start with the blue one." Alex bits her lips and reaches for it. "Please, turn off the light and show me what…what you can do with…with your phosphor stick, Bobby." She lies down and awaits Bobby wishfully.

**-xXx-**

It dawns and Alex awakes, curled in Bobby's lap with her head on his belly. Bobby's neck rests against the bed-head. Smiling he looks down in Alex's sleepy eyes. The night was phenomenal. They continued their horizontal dancing. They were as always the perfect team. Everybody paid attention to the need of the other.

"Can't you sleep?" she asks yawing, stretching a little.

"I was afraid."

"Why?"

"What when I fall asleep, wake up and everything…you and our night was just a dream, a wonderful dream?"

"It was reality, Bobby, everything," Alex whispers, and nuzzles her face against his shoulder. "What a perfect night, Bobby, the dancing, the lovemaking. You were so gentle, all the time." With her fingertips, Alex draws little circles on his chest.

"You deserve no less."

"Come on, snuggle against me. I want to feel you, again. We have just two hours and then have to get up."

"All right," Bobby closes Alex in a tight embrace and allows his body to relax.

**The end**

**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time and reading: **It takes two to tango**

**We'll read us again…Antje**

**

* * *

**Dedicated to Anna, she gave me the original line 'I can't believe you touched that thing.' and pushed me to get ready with that story.

* * *

**A/N 1:** In Berlin exists a lot of Tango Clubs. A few are on ships along the Spree (the biggest river in Berlin) and there you can dance all night long on deck under the stars. The thing with the clothes for rent is just my imagination. I have that fantasy a long time and here in that story I want to place it. I can't dance Tango; therefore I describe that part in the story so minimalist.

**A/N 2:** I really wanted to do a friendship story but I needed a lot of time to fix everything. There passes too many nights with Alex and Bobby in my head and I couldn't resist.


End file.
